


You Are Cordially Invited

by Jupiter_Ash



Series: The Tales of Eden Cottage [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash
Summary: Meet the rest of the village. Well, some of them. Sort of.Part two of Emily Bennett's story.





	You Are Cordially Invited

**Author's Note:**

> As always, big thank you to Geekoncaffeine for the beta. I have fiddled with this somewhat since it was beta-ed, so any mistakes are totally going to be mine!

**Emily Bennett** created a private event for the group.

**Saturday 'meet the new neighbours' Barbecue at The Hawthorns from 1pm :)**

Hey everyone, I met one of the new neighbours today - not the sunglasses wearing, Bentley driving one, his partner, who is incredibly sweet btw - and ended up inviting them to a barbecue round mine this Saturday. I said I'd invite some of the rest of you as well, so consider yourself invited, but if you're coming you're going to have to bring something because we're not feeding the whole village out of our own pockets. So please confirm if you're coming and what you'll bring. Please look to see what other people say they're bringing so we don't all end up with 200 burgers and no buns.

**116 comments**

**Anna Maddocks**  
Oooh, bbq! We're in. Bagsy the chicken legs. Do you want them oven cooked first like last time so they won't take so long on the bbq?

**Claire Gooding**  
Wait! You met the new neighbours and this is how I find out?

**Claire Gooding**  
**Claire Gooding**: And yes to the bbq. Salad and some drinks ok?

**Claire Gooding**  
**Claire Gooding**: And what's the new neighbour called? What's he like? Come on, details!

**Emily Bennett**  
**Anna Maddocks**: Thanks Anna. I take it that's all four of you then? What about your parents? And a yes for pre-cooking the chicken.

**Anna Maddocks**   
**Emily Bennett**: Four definitely. Parents probably. Will confirm for them later.

**Emily Bennett**  
**Anna Maddocks**: No probs. 

**Emily Bennett**  
**Claire Gooding**: Yes to salad and drinks. Could you bring that fold down table of yours as well?

**Claire Gooding**  
**Emily Bennett**: Will do. But don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't responded about the neighbour. Don't make me force it out of you.

**Pete Kowalski**  
Great idea Emily. We’ll be there. Would 40 burgers and buns be enough?

**Emily Bennett**  
**Pete Kowalski**: 40 should be more than enough since we'll be having other food as well.

**Claire Gooding**  
**Emily Bennett**: EMILY!!!!!!

**Emily Bennett**  
**Claire Gooding**: Yes, dear? :) :) :)

**Hayley Albright**  
Pippa has dancing in the morning and Elliot a birthday party, so we'll probably be a bit late. I'll bring a dessert though and drop in our fold down chairs in the morning. Any preference on dessert?

**Claire Gooding**  
**Hayley Albright**: Cheesecake!!!

**Emily Bennett**  
**Hayley Albright**: The chairs would be great. My vote for dessert is with Claire, cheesecake.

**J.P. Wright**  
Is it wise to be subjecting the new neighbours to so many new people all in one go?

**Pete Kowalski**  
**Hayley Albright**: I really like your banoffee one.

**Claire Gooding**  
**Pete Kowalski**: Ooooh, I'd forgotten about the banoffee one.

**Rebecca Oliver**  
Damn, I'm working, but I'll send Roger with the kids and some drinks and crisps.

**Emily Bennett**  
**Rebecca Oliver**: Thanks Becks. Sorry you're going to miss it. 

**Rebecca Oliver**  
**Emily Bennett**: :(

**Amanda Hargreaves**  
We'll be there, although we might have to leave early if Joshua finds it overwhelming.

**Amanda Hargreaves**  
I'll do a vegetarian pasta salad if that's alright. Have we checked for food intolerances etc?

**Emily Bennett**  
**Amanda Hargreaves**: They're not vegetarian / vegan, no intolerances. I did check. Vegetarian pasta salad always gladly received.

**Pete Kowalski**  
**Anna Maddocks**: Any chance some of those chicken legs could be spicy?

**Anna Maddocks**  
**Pete Kowalski**: Some of them could be if that's something people want.

**Claire Gooding**  
**Anna Maddocks**: People want!!!!!

**Emily Bennett**  
**Claire Gooding**: :) :) :)

**Claire Gooding**  
**Emily Bennett**: And don't you think we've forgotten about the fact you've actually managed to meet the new neighbour and now aren't saying anything about them!!!!!!!?!

**Emily Bennett**  
**Claire Gooding**: :) :) :)

**Michael Porter**  
Helen has asked me to tell you that we'll be there. 

**Michael Porter**  
**Michael Porter**: All four of us.

**Michael Porter**  
**Michael Porter**: And that we'll bring the sausages.

**Michael Porter**  
**Michael Porter**: And some rolls.

**Michael Porter**  
**Michael Porter**: And chairs.

**Michael Porter**  
**Michael Porter**: And if you would like it, our bbq as well.

**Michael Porter**  
**Michael Porter**: :) 

**Emily Bennett**  
**Michael Porter**: Thanks Mike (and Helen!). I'll let you know about the bbq. Good idea tho.

**Emily Bennett**  
**J.P. Wright**: Are you planning on coming?

**J.P. Wright**  
**Emily Bennett**: Yes. Maureen and I will be attending. As will Ronald and Nancy who are not on this thing. While I feel this may all be a bit too much for anyone joining our small community to be subjected to in one go, someone needs to be there to make sure our new neighbours are not overwhelmed.

**Emily Bennett**  
**J.P. Wright**: Much appreciated.

**J.P. Wright**  
**Emily Bennett**: I shall bring some wares from my garden, if I may.

**Emily Bennett**  
**J.P. Wright**: That would be lovely. We could do some vegetable skewers. 

**Pete Kowalski**  
**J.P. Wright**: Some of Ronald’s tomato relish certainly wouldn't go amiss either.

**J.P. Wright**  
**Pete Kowalski**: I shall raise that with him.

**Sandra Day**  
I'll be there, though I may need to pop out part way through. My Gemma will be coming back from Uni on Saturday. I'll see if she wants to come as well.

**Sandra Day**  
**Sandra Day**: Would another dessert be too much?

**Emily Bennett**  
**Sandra Day**: Come whenever you can and bring Gemma if she wants to.

**Emily Bennett**  
**Sandra Day**: There can never be enough desserts.

**Sandra Day**  
**Emily Bennett**: I may try my hand at an apple tart again then.

**Sandra Day**  
So what are our new neighbours like?

**Claire Gooding**  
**Sandra Day**: Yeah, Emily, what are the new neighbours like?

**Emily Bennett**  
**Claire Gooding**: Okay, fine. Sweet, lovely, somewhat adorable actually. Really not what I was expecting. A bit like one of those old fashioned professors from the 1920s.

**Claire Gooding**  
**Emily Bennett**: Sweet???!!!?!?!?!!?!?

**Anna Maddocks**  
**Emily Bennett**: Wait, are you talking about the fast driving, sunglasses wearing guy here?

**Emily Bennett**  
**Anna Maddocks**: No, not the Bentley guy, this is his waistcoat wearing partner. I haven't met sunglasses guy yet.

**Pete Kowalski**  
**Emily Bennett**: You're saying that the Bentley guy everyone has been moaning about has a partner who is basically a sweet old gay professor?

**Emily Bennett**  
**Pete Kowalski**: I wouldn't say he's that old. He definitely dresses old. He had a waistcoat and jacket on when I saw him, but I wouldn't say he was that old. Mid-forties perhaps?

**Anna Maddocks**  
**Emily Bennett**: And is partner is definitely the guy in the Bentley? With the sunglasses? And the dark clothing?

**Emily Bennett**  
**Anna Maddocks**: Oh yes. He confirmed it and everything. Seemed quite smitten actually. Think he knows exactly what impact his partner has on people. I kind of got the impression it amuses him.

**Sandra Day**  
**Emily Bennett**: Could he be a, how would my Gemma put it, a significantly younger partner?

**Claire Gooding**  
**Sandra Day**: I'm pretty much sure that's not how your Gemma would put it. :)

**Claire Gooding**  
**Sandra Day**: Sandra has a point though. Sweet middle-aged guy with money and a cute toy boy partner? This story is already writing itself.

**J.P. Wright**  
**Claire Gooding**: **Claire Gooding** you should be ashamed of yourself! Speculating like that before knowing all of the facts. Using such language!

**Claire Gooding**  
**J.P. Wright**: What? Toy boy?

**Anna Maddocks**  
**J.P. Wright**: Claire has a point though.

**J.P. Wright**  
**Anna Maddocks**: Well I never! 

**Anna Maddocks**  
**J.P. Wright**: What? Well, she does. 

**Sandra Day**  
Do either of our new neighbours have a name, btw?

**Claire Gooding**  
**Sandra Day**: Ooooh, look at you using abbreviations. 

**Sandra Day**  
**Claire Gooding**: :) :)

**Claire Gooding**  
Any names, **Emily Bennett**, since you got to talk to them??????

**Emily Bennett**  
**Claire Gooding**: One, I got to talk to one of them and to be honest I'm not sure I caught his name properly. It sounded like Azera Fell or something.

**Claire Gooding**  
**Emily Bennett**: Azera? Like the coffee?

**Pete Kowalski**  
**Emily Bennett**: Sounds Arabic.

**Sandra Day**  
**Emily Bennett**: Jewish?

**Emily Bennett**  
**Sandra Day**: Yes, like the coffee. No, he didn't look or sound Arabic. Or Jewish. 

**Claire Gooding**  
**Emily Bennett**: What about his partner? Did he give a name for him? 

**Emily Bennett**  
**Claire Gooding**: I think he said Crowley.

**Claire Gooding**  
**Emily Bennett**: Crowley?

**Emily Bennett**  
**Claire Gooding**: That's what it sounded like.

**Claire Gooding**  
**Emily Bennett**: Crowley?

**Pete Kowalski**  
Just has a text from Luke. They're away at the moment, but will be back Saturday morning. **Emily Bennett** they'll give you a call tomorrow eve about it. 

**Emily Bennett**  
**Pete Kowalski**: Thanks Pete.

**Michael Porter**  
Helen also votes for cheesecake, if that's still being decided?

**Hayley Albright**  
**Michael Porter**: :) (thumbs up) 

**Claire Gooding**  
What sort of a name is Crowley?

**Anna Maddocks**  
**Claire Gooding**: First name? Surname?

**Hayley Albright**  
**Anna Maddocks**: Nickname?

**Sandra Day**  
**Claire Gooding**: Surname.

**Sandra Day**  
**Claire Gooding**: And it's Azira apparently, with an 'i'."

**Anna Maddocks**  
**Sandra Day**: ???????

**Claire Gooding**  
**Sandra Day**: ??????????????????????

**Hayley Albright**  
**Sandra Day**: ???????

**Emily Bennett**  
**Sandra Day**: Really?

**Claire Gooding**  
**Sandra Day**: Okay! Spill!!!!!!

**Sandra Day**  
**Claire Gooding**: Fine, I just text Linda. She's confirmed that our new neighbours are a Mr Azira Fell and a Mr Anthony Crowley.

**Sandra Day**  
**Claire Gooding**: She also says that she's met them both and confirms what **Emily Bennett** said about Mr Fell being sweet and lovely.

**Claire Gooding**  
**Sandra Day**: And what does she say about his sunglasses wearing, Bentley driving toy boy??????? 

**Claire Gooding**  
**Sandra Day**: Sandra??????

**Claire Gooding**  
**Sandra Day**: Come on, you can't keep us waiting like this.

**Claire Gooding**  
**Sandra Day**: Sandra?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Sandra Day**  
**Claire Gooding**: Sorry, just waiting for Linda's response.

**Sandra Day**  
**Claire Gooding**: Sandra says that Mr Crowley was lovely too....

**Sandra Day**  
**Claire Gooding**: That we shouldn't judge them before we meet them....

**Sandra Day**  
**Claire Gooding**: And that, despite appearances, they make a really suitable, lovely, loving couple. 

**Claire Gooding**  
**Sandra Day**: Seriously?

**Sandra Day**  
**Claire Gooding**: And that it was Mr Crowley who put the offer in and sorted out the finance, although the house is in both of their names.

**Anna Maddocks**  
**Sandra Day**: So it's the sunglasses Bentley driver with all the money then?

**Claire Gooding**  
**Anna Maddocks**: Actually sounds like it.

**J.P. Wright**  
**Claire Gooding**: I should reiterate here that speculating on the lives and characters of our new neighbours is incredibly rude.

**Claire Gooding**  
**J.P. Wright**: Relax, it's not as if we're being mean spirited. We're just curious, that's all.

**Sandra Day**  
Which reminds me, is anyone going to invite Mrs Hazleton?

**Sandra Day**  
And has anyone checked the weather forecast?

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time: The Aftermath
> 
> Want to find me on twitter, I'm @JupiterAsh.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Multivoice Podfic] You Are Cordially Invited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707547) by [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose), [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan), [Gorillazgal86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86), [Izzybutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt/pseuds/Izzybutt), [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion), [mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic), [silkylustre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre), [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty), [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley)


End file.
